The Hummel Andersons
by Jenny Crosby
Summary: Kurt and Blaine in the future as they struggle with raising a straight son who needs advice and a confused daughter who doesn't know who she is or where she's going.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Kurt and Blaine had gotten married as soon as they graduated college in New York, Kurt majoring in fashion and design, Blaine in music. The ceremony was supposed to be small, but as soon as the invitations were sent out, that was the end of _that _fever dream. Rachel had suggested gold stars to be hanging from the ceiling and a medley of Barbra Streisand's most romantic songs playing in the background. Wes and David wanted, of course, explosives. Finn said absolutely NO on the "you may now kiss the groom." He insisted no one would be kissing his brother any time soon. Or ever.

Throughout all the hysteria, they had actually managed to stay sane, though Kurt had been pushing it towards the very end. They were married outside Dalton. Blaine wanted them to be married on the steps they first met, but Kurt had said no, Blaine'd already proposed there. Besides, he wasn't sure they were allowed back in there after the dean caught them making out shortly afterwards…

The ceremony was less than psychotic, but Wes and David _did _set off fireworks in the middle of the day. They were from China. Rachel had insisted on performing, but nothing could follow up Blaine's reprise of "Teenage Dream," which had had Kurt in tears. And yes, they _had _"kissed the groom," to which Santana had decided to shout "WANKY!" as soon as their lips had touched. Quinn didn't have much to say, except she was happy for them. Puck had walked up to Kurt, whispered "get some" in his ear, then walked off nonchalantly as Kurt stood there, blushing like a madman until Blaine insisted he tell him what he'd said. Santana and Brittany had showed up holding hands and had snuck off shortly after the after-party began, and returned looking incredibly disheveled.

Blaine and Kurt had thrown the bouquet together, after not being able to decide who should throw it. There was much wrestling, but in the end, Mercedes had come out victorious, to Kurt's excessive excitement.

They honeymooned in Paris (something Blaine had been saving up for exclusively for Kurt; he may have mooched off his parents just a _little_) and watched countless Disney movies, including _Tangled, Fantasia, Sleeping Beauty, Pocohontas, Snow White, Cinderella, The Little Mermaid, Aladdin, The Lion King, Lady and the Tramp, _and of course, _When Harry Met Sally. _And, in case you're curious, _yes, _they did get around to…_that, _as Kurt would put it. It was very emotional and romantic.

After a year of blissful marriage, Kurt and Blaine decided to adopt. They were in a New York apartment and knew to raise a family they'd need to go someplace more…family friendly. So, they moved to a small suburb in New Jersey that was very clean and friendly with a good school. Of course, they did turn a few heads walking down the street holding hands with their fingers intwined, but no one yelled "boo" at them, and they took this as a good sign.

They adopted two kids: a little baby girl, with wavy brown hair and big, beautiful hazel eyes and pale, peaches-n-cream skin. Their second child was a boy with dark, curly hair like his future father and big, blue eyes. They couldn't have been happier.

But the blissful phase soon wore off when those babies turned into toddlers and ripped, chewed and climbed on everything in sight. Kurt hid all his clothes and hair products in the attic. But sooner then Kurt and Blaine would've liked, they were about to enter junior high. And you know what that means:

_Questions._

**That's the end of the prologue. Hope you like it so far! And I LOVE feedback, so if you have any ideas or comments to make it better, PLEASE tell me! **

**Until next time! **


	2. Advice

One

Advice

Of course, stress came with raising kids. But the biggest stress was yet to come.

They'd known not to _assume _their son was going to be gay. And they would love them absolutely any way he turned out. But they were secretly (and somewhat selfishly) hoping he _did _turn out gay. He didn't. Not at all. Of course, growing up with two dads, he was much more respectful and open-minded then other kids his age, but that didn't mean he wouldn't need help.

"Um, Dad?" Dalton tapped lightly on the door of the parent's bedroom. Kurt turned to face him.

"Yes?" he asked, his voice having never lowered.

"Um, I kinda need to talk to you about something."

"Oh. Ok." He knew this moment was coming, but know that it was _here, _what the hell was he supposed to say?

Dalton shut the door and sat down on the bed next to Kurt. "So, I know what we've got isn't exactly normal. Believe me, I was sort of weirded out when someone started talking about their _mom _in first grade. Anyway, um, so, even though we aren't the _typical _family, I still need advice and stuff."

Kurt nodded. "And you know you can come to Blaine and I with anything, right?"

"Yeah, totally. Um…so…I kind of need help with something." Kurt nodded again, prodding him to continue. "I've got a crush on this girl, but she's dating another guy."

"Wait, you kids are dating already? You're sixth graders! Wha-"

"Seventh graders!" he corrected. "Anyway, the guy she's dating is my best friend. I don't know. I really like her, and I think she likes me back. In fact, I _know _she does. But…I don't want to hurt anybody, you know?"

Kurt took a deep breath. "Y'know, this reminds me of something really similar that happened when I was just a little bit older than you are. I was a sophomore in high school, and a guy I had a crush on - I hadn't met your dad yet - was dating a girl I knew _his _best friend really liked." He realized this was a terrible example about a minute and a half too late.

"And what happened?" Dalton asked.

"Well, um, something happened that I'll tell you about when you're older-"

"Dad. I'm thirteen. Just tell me."

"Um, ok, well. The girl, Quinn-"

"Aunt Quinn?"

"Yep, that's her. Well, she liked the boy, Puck, too."

"Uncle Puck!"

Kurt smiled. "And those two ended up…_getting together_…while Quinn and Finn were still dating."

"Whoa whoa whoa. You liked _Uncle Finn_?"

"Um…yes. That crush didn't last very long, though, don't you worry. And now we're brothers, and it's completely gone."

"And when you say 'get together,' do you mean they had sex?"

"Dalton!"

"Well, did they?"

"Um…yeah. Moving on. So, Quinn got pregnant and since she'd never _gotten together _with Finn, it had to be Puck's. However, she pretended it was Finn's, because she loved _him, _not Puck. But Finn found out and they broke up, and Puck and Quinn ended up dating."

"So, wait. Are you trying to tell me that in order to get Stacy, I have to get her _pregnant_?"

"No! No no no no no no, that is _not _what I'm saying! Bad example! _Terrible _example! I didn't say that, okay? Okay. I'm sorry. I'm bad at this."

"It's okay, Dad. Everyone slips up."

Kurt smiled again and continued. "What I _should _be telling you is that you should wait for them to break up. You don't want to be chasing around your best friend's girl while they're together. That would end up very messy. So, wait for them to break up, and get your friend's okay before you go for her, because you never know what happened. She might've broken his heart. So, I guess you're just going to have wait that one out, kiddo."

Dalton grinned at his dad. "Thanks, Dad. Oh, and you've _got _to tell Katy and I more stories about your life sometime. That story _rocked._" Before Kurt could tell him that story wasn't supposed to rock, Dalton left.

_Did I _really _just tell my thirteen-year-old that story?_

**So, you can probably figure out why they named their son Dalton. And Katy, cuz Teenage Dream? Get it? **

**The way I see it, each parent got to name one kid. So, Kurt named the son, and Blaine named their daughter (because he's obsessed with Katy Perry in fanfiction world). **

**So, sorry it's kind of short, but I'll be updating another one soon, so, yeah, stay tuned!**

**Until next time!**


	3. Nightmares

Two

Nightmares

And thus was born Family Story Night. Most kids would think they were too old and twelve and thirteen to let their parents tell them stories, but not Katy and Dalton. Every Sunday night, Blaine or Kurt would tell them a story from when they were kids. Usually it was Kurt, considering most of Blaine's stories weren't very cheery.

First, Kurt had to tell the Auntie Quinn teen pregnancy story. Then, he told them about the time their godmother, Mercedes, had formed a crush on Kurt and thought they were dating. Katy cringed and giggled when he told them that she'd busted his windows.

"Ooh, ooh! Tell us when the story of when you told Grandpa!" Katy demanded.

"No, I think that's enough for tonight. It's past ten," Kurt said, and the parents led the kids to their bedrooms. Then it was just Kurt and Blaine.

They got ready for bed and quickly fell asleep. Kurt was just dozing off when Blaine began tossing and turning and whimpering in his sleep. He was saying things like, "Stay away" and "get off." Subconsciously Blaine scooted closer to Kurt and wrapped his arms around his waist, burying his face in his shoulder and whimpering again. Suddenly Blaine awoke with a start, his eyes snapping open without any warning.

"What happened?" Kurt asked. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Blaine looked up at Kurt with wet eyes and simply nodded. Kurt brought him closer and began to rub his back soothingly and making comforting "shh" noises while Blaine cried quietly. Once Blaine had mostly collected himself he began describing his nightmare.

"Remember the Sadie H-Hawkins dance I told you about? It was when I was waiting to get picked up, but instead of being with Josh, I was with you. And then those _idiots _came around the c-corner to beat us up, but they only went for _y-you. _And I t-tried to fight them o-off, but they pushed me to the ground. It was h-_horrible._" He buried his face into Kurt's shoulder again.

"Shh, it's okay," Kurt whispered. "We're both fine. I'm here, honey. It's okay."

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, not looking up at him this time.

"Yes?"

"I'm scared," Blaine breathed, like a little boy during a thunderstorm.

"It's okay, we're safe and sound at home."

"No, I mean, I'm scared for the kids." Now he looked up at Kurt. "They're going in to junior high. They're going to be the perfect targets because they have two dads. Especially Dalton. What are we going to do?"

"Well, what can we do?" They both knew it was pessimistic and sad, but true. "We can't change anything. If anything goes wrong, we'll go straight to the principal. No hesitation."

"I love you." The words came out, again, in a whisper, but this time they were warm and comforting. He wasn't scared anymore. "More than you'll ever know."

"I love you too. More than you'll ever know," Kurt replied, reciting their "thing" and placing a gentle kiss on Blaine's forehead before they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Aww! *insert heart here because on this site they just turn into threes* **

**On an off-topic note, if Blaine doesn't become a season regular in season 3, I will cry so hard. :P He should totally transfer to McKinley. That would be so cute. And I hope their only drama is only finding a way to avoid bullying and the school accepting them. They should never break up, they're way too damn cute! **

**And, even though Blaine is **_**supposed **_**to be an adult, no one ever fully gets over that stuff. And besides, the opportunity was there for some adorable Klaine and I just snatched it! And who doesn't love childish Blaine? **

**Until next time! **


End file.
